The invention relates to a method for isolating enzymes from an enzyme-containing suspension, especially from untreated fermentation broth.
Various procedures for isolating enzymes from fermentation broths have been disclosed. Normally, these entail the initial removal of biomass by centrifugation or filtration, and the subsequent concentration of the resulting supernatant by ultrafiltration. See, for example, E. Flaschel et al., Advances in Biochem. Engr. Biotechn. 26 (1983) 73-142.
The known isolation methods are characterized by the loss of a considerable proportion of enzyme as a result of the initial step of separating the enzyme from the biomass. Moreover, these methods involve two separation steps which require time and effort.